


Darkrai's Oracion

by RuGrimm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuGrimm/pseuds/RuGrimm
Summary: 1,000 years ago, a human was cursed to live as a Darkrai as penance for their sins committed during their life time. 100 years after the events of Alamos Town, Darkrai is given the chance after his 1,000 year sentence to break his curse. Transformed into human form, he is sent to find someone in one month's time that can finally accept his dark heart and perform an act of pure love.





	1. Prelude

_**Chapter song (Listen while reading to enhance the awesomeness):[Oracion](https://youtu.be/QIFeF0KhILY) **_

_Fssshhhh…._

_Fsshhhhh…._

The gentle push and pull of the white foam pulsates over the rough crag, the spray fanning out into the air and dispersing into a rain of sparkling tears upon the calm ocean. Green blankets the chilled water, only stirred by the droplets and churned by the tide.

On a night like this, any other story would tell of how the moon was shining upon the water, illuminating the rippling surface...of how romantic it was...not a cloud in the sky and stars shining bright… But tonight, there is no moon in the sky, nor are there any stars.

Somewhere out there in the abyss of the night, there’s people out there...a family...partners...friends...all gathered around, basking in the brightness of their love...but there He stands on that cliffside, looking out over the dark, green waves...alone in self-isolation. He’s but a shadow against a dark backdrop, glowing cerulean eyes fixated on the emptiness before him that mirrors the feeling in his chest. Memories dance in His head of smiles and laughter he hasn’t seen nor heard in seasons lost to him; they’re nothing more than a silent film’s reel damaged by the cruelty that is time.

He wonders vaguely how the world must be now. No matter how it is, He knows that it is better than it would be if he were there to experience it for himself. That is how it has always been--the very reason he stands upon this island now.

Darkrai tilts his head toward the sky, the white plume on his head flowing behind him lazily despite the rush of the ocean breeze against his dark frame. What would it be like...to feel as they do? What it be like to have that feeling just one more time? Why couldn’t his sacrifice in Alamos remain permanent? What did fate have against him?

As the cheerless clouds billow above, he breathes in the ocean air deeply, closing his eyes and listening to the melody of nature. To stand upon the edge like this and feel the wind caress his body and drown his senses in ocean, it’s almost like freedom….Almost…

“Hmm~ You look lonelier every time I see you,” croons a familiar voice, and the dark creature opens his eyes and cranes his head to look over his shoulder at the psychic pokémon approaching.

With a small smile, Cresselia hovers over the land, her lunar wings resonating a dim light in this otherwise pitch black place. Even beneath her, she doesn’t have a shadow. Staring at the glowing creature, Darkrai snickers, his gaze narrowing as he holds her own amethyst stare. “Tssk, what...do you want?”

“You know,” she begins, tilting her pointed head to the side in thought. “You’ve grown a lot these past thousand years~”

Shaking his head, the black pokémon crosses his arms and turns his head back toward the ocean. His chin ducks beneath the red points circling his neck and chest, and he mutters, “What do you mean?”

“Well, when I first met you, you would have never gone through the lengths you did to save humans….and to fall in love with not one...but two of those mortals...it’s quite humorous, actually~” giggles the Crescent pokémon, her laugh much like the chiming of tiny bells. “Well, I suppose it’s not that awfully surprising. You were once one of them, weren’t you?”

With a growl, the Nightmare pokémon shuts his eyes and his legs retract back into his body until he’s left hovering over the edge. “You haven’t answer my question…”

“Hehe, you can hardly even call yourself the Demon of Nightmares anymore. You’ve gone soft,” she points out, and at that, Darkrai quickly turns, dark energy growing between his clawed palms before shooting out toward the blue and pink creature in the form of a Dark Pulse. Quickly rolling over in the air, Cresselia dodges it with ease, and her smirk grows. “Hmmm, my point exactly. If you had wanted to hit me, you would have done it...wouldn’t you? You’re stronger than any mythical pokémon, Darkrai. No one else could have held two legendary pokémon off at the same time for as long as you did. You’re amazing, darling.”

A long sigh is heard from the other pokémon, and he mutters under his breath as he glides past the lunar creature and toward the looming fortress of trees that have become his only sanctuary in the whole world, “If you’ve only come here to chit-chat, go away.”

“Doesn’t the sky look so familiar?” she asks, turning her attention instead to the sky with a fond voice standing in contrast to her otherwise expressionless face.

Pausing, Darkrai glances back to her and then at the blank sky. “It looks as it always has.”

“Then you’re not looking closely enough~” teases Cresselia, watching as the clouds continue on their charted paths in the sky, never breaking to allow them to see past what would have been a beautiful starry night...it being a new moon and all.

“Ffff...You’re as delusional as ever…” he remarks, lowering his head to glare daggers at the she-pokémon.

“Hmm, and you’re as forgetful as ever,” she bickers back, and she turns to face the black and red creature. Raising her pointed nose upward, she manages to flash him a small smile.

_”Happy birthday, Darkrai…It has been...quite an experience knowing you...”_

His single, visible eye widens momentarily, and when he finally relaxes, he comes closer in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you remember? We met here one thousand years ago,” she reminisces, her amethyst eyes blinking calmly in her thought. “It was a night like this one...In this lifetime, that’s nothing more than a blink in the grand scheme of things...but I’ll remember it for as long as I shall exist on this plane…This was the night...that you became a pokémon.”

Lowering his head, he looks at the ground. His thoughts are blank...No matter how hard he tries, he cannot remember that day. Perhaps, a thousand years is easy for someone like Cresselia to remember, but for him, it’s an eternity of suffering. Most would feel melancholy over forgetting who they were or where they’d once come, but he is numb to it all..maybe even a little gracious. He doesn’t want to know the horrible person he was or what he had done to deserve a punishment like his. Now, he just wants it to come to an end.

“Your time has come to a close, Darkrai,” continues the pastel-colored legendary. “The time has come for you to break your curse.”

“Break my curse?”

At that, Cresselia nods, her already sparkling crescent-like wings beginning to glow a more vibrant shade of pink and yellow. Tiny orbs of light begin to gather around the Nightmare pokémon, casting shadows upon his black, tattered form. “As every Darkrai that has come before you, you will be given the chance to redeem yourself. If you can find a mortal that can accept your dark heart...and perform an act of pure love...then your curse will be lifted...and you can live on again...as a human. If you cannot do this by the next new moon, you shall suffer evermore another thousand years, and another, and another until you succeed.”

Lifting his hand, Darkrai stares at his palm as the black claws give way to a gloved...human hand.. The lights begin to work up his body as his form dissipates into something else entirely. As he sees the lights...he’s reminded of…”Alice…”

“Hmmm….so you wish to return to Alamos Town?” she asks, a knowing smile on her pointed, beak-like face.

The changing pokémon nods slowly, still in awe of his continuing transformation as he feels real legs manifesting beneath him. Gravity feels different...There’s an almost heaviness to his new form, and he can’t stop glancing at the rising orbs taking away the abomination that was his poké-form.

“Very well…” As his entire body begins to glow a bright white, the lunar pokémon’s voice becomes bittersweet, echoing in his head as the world seems to spin. “It has been...a privilege to know you, sweet Darkrai...I hope I never lay eyes upon you again.”

As Cresselia’s form seems to fade from his vision, he nods, but his throat is too choked up to even form the words he wants to say. With the last of his powers, he manages to close his eyes and send his thoughts to the disappearing legendary.

_”Thank you...and goodbye…”_

_”Good luck…”_

Her voice rings in his head even as he fades away into oblivion, a feeling of lightness contradicting the newfound heaviness of his body. The world spirals out of control around him, a sensation of pressure building around his skull much like the swirling sensation in his stomach. Beneath him, the ground disappears, throwing him through space like a child shooting a pebble from a slingshot. His body doesn’t listen to anything his brain commands it, limply allowing itself to be tossed like a rag doll, and as he slams back to the ground, he lets out a sharp gasp as the air in his body leaves him all at once.

His chest heaves against the earth, cheek buried in grass and dirt. Every limb is numb. He doesn’t know if they’re broken or simply exhausted from his transformation, but he can’t bring himself to move. When he tries to open his eyes, he can only see darkness, but he knows that wherever he is, he isn’t on Newmoon Island. The smell of ocean and the sound of waves are gone. Instead, he’s left with nothing but utter...silence…

He’s too tired to be afraid...or angry...or excited...or really feel anything except this tingling numbness...and just the tiniest fragment of hope.

There’s a word in his mind that plays on repeat--a face that he just can’t get out of his mind.

_Alice…_

_Alice…_

_Al...ice…._

And then...nothing…


	2. Key Signature

_ **Chapter song (listen while reading to enhance the awesomeness): [Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiD50jSlEzk) _

* * *

 

The chatter of Starly and Pidgey fills the air in a symphony only found in the high of morning. Pokémon of all shapes and sizes flutter and run about, swings swaying as a typical day Godey’s Garden continues on. A soft breeze rushes over the many flowers and tree, the grass swaying to the song of wind. Peace personifies the very existence of the garden itself--the testament of perfect harmony. 

Yet in the midst of a morning much like any other morning, something isn’t quite right. Amongst the flora and fauna in the heart of garden...lies a peculiar sight. 

Darkrai rests his cheek against the ground, the sounds of the garden barely registering in his mind as a soft sigh falls from his pale lips and rustles the grass tickling his face. He lies there in full black formal attire on his stomach, his gloved hands resting limply near his head. His mussed white hair runs down to between his shoulders in a limp ponytail, the bangs askew and shadowing his pale face. 

Somewhere...somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind...he knows he’s supposed to...be doing something. But what? What was it he was supposed to be doing? 

Hmmm...He...can see the Time and Space towers in his mind’s eye...and he hears someone...someone calling for him. What do they want? 

The voice keeps echoing in his head, but he can’t make out what they’re asking him….

His brows knot together, trying to focus on the words, and as he slowly returns to consciousness...he quickly wishes he was still asleep...

_ “-ey! HEY! Can you hear me?! Hellooooo?”  _

Someone’s voice stabs through the blessed silence of his mind, the world coming into fruition as he tries to open his eyes, but the brightness of the world denies him all but the right to listen.  

“ _Heyyyyy!_ ” The voice continues on like a Chatot that’s had a few too many Tomato berries. “Oh Arceus...he’s dead….oh gosh...oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!!!! What do we do?!”

“Pix..?” 

“Do we tell someone? No...No they’ll think we did it! A-and then we’ll go to jail, and I’mtooprettyforjail, and...and...and...uh..o-orange is _SO_ last season’s color….oooohhhh…..WAKE UP! DON’T DIE ON ME! I DON’T WANNA GO TO JAI-AI-AI-L!!!!!” 

_ “Nnn…”  _

Darkrai moans, his head throbbing from the obnoxious pitch of whomever had stumbled upon his body. Again, his eyes flutter against his cheeks, fighting against the blinding light of reality. He tries to sit up, propping his elbow against the ground in an attempt to push himself upward. 

“EEEK! IT’S ALIVE!”

_ SLAP! _

A firm strike knocks the newly transformed creature to the ground, and he raises his hands to his face in an annoyed grimace. He didn’t know what pokémon would dare lay a hand upon the mighty Darkrai--of all creatures--but he would PERSONALLY see to it that they would sleep in nightmares for the next hundred years! 

Curled on his side, it takes him only a moment to recover, but his anger quickly dissolves as he feels the small fingers touching his abnormally smooth face--his own fingers… They aren’t claws...and the bulkiness of his chest that he had grown so used to seems to have completely vanished. Finally, as he opens his blue eyes, he can make out the outline of a human hand in the place where his clawed palm should be. Wiggling his fingers, he squints through the light toward the figure knelt on the grass beside him…

There she kneels...and he can almost picture her there like an old memory you see everywhere you go…

“U-uh….so-so sorry! Just scared me, is all! Um...hey, are you...okay?”

Are you okay? He remembers her saying that to him...just like Alice had. Could it be? It doesn’t seem plausible...and yet...there’s something about this aura...

“ _A...lice…?_ ”

“Uh...Alice? Who are you talking about?” 

Like a drop of water upon inked parchment, clarity begins at the center of his vision and gradually spreads as he lays eyes upon a young woman in front of him, kneeling with her legs pulled up under her. She’s wearing a large sunhat and matching yellow sundress that compliments the gold in her hair. Green eyes gaze upon him in wonder, taking in the very sight of him with an eagerness that leaves him almost unsettled. Beside her stands a vulpix that’s he’s never seen before, white in color with bright blue eyes. 

Darkrai blinks, slowly sitting up as he turns his head and looks around him in wonder. Even now, Alamos garden hasn’t changed at all. He can see the stone courtyard...the small fountain in the center where he had fallen during the battle of Alamos... 

Across the way, Kricketot and Volbeat dance around each other, making merry tunes and flying amongst the lounging Luxray near the water’s edge. Darkrai sits beside a berry bush, the oran berries not quite ready for picking, but their scent is almost overpowering.

“Oh wow...You’re _gorgeous_...” comments the girl, blinking her wide eyes as she tilts her head and looks him up and down appreciatively. 

“E-excuse me?” he grumbles, stumbling in his surprise. 

A bright red blush coats her face almost instantaneously, and she holds her hands up defensively, waving them out in front of her. “N-no! It’s not what you think! You’re features! They-they’re per-perfect! I mean...uh...well...your face is very symmetrical and...you’re just….oh my goodness, I’m a right mess, aren’t I?” With a sigh, she puts a palm to her forehead and closes her eyes. 

_'Humans are definitely odd creatures,'_ he concludes, and he brushes aside her awkwardness as he tries to stand. Every muscle in his body protests--sore and foreign. Grimacing in the pain his stiffness brings him, he wobbles as he tries to balance there on his new legs, and he holds his arms out in attempt to balance him. 

“H-hey!” The human girl jumps to her feet, reaching forward in order to stabilize him, but he bats her hands away without a lick of hesitation. 

“Don’t touch me! I can do this on my own!” he growls, baring his teeth as he glares at her through the veil of his ivory bangs. 

Blinking once, she stares at him as he stumbles down the steps and toward the font. “Meh, ‘I can do this on my own’! Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah,” she mocks in a childish tone, sticking her tongue out after him as she crosses her arms. “Mmff! Whatever….Geez...It’s always the hot ones…”

Ignoring her commentary, Darkrai snickers, his knees shaking with every step down he takes down the stairs. Alice is somewhere in the garden... He’s sure of it. She’s always here, like her grandmother was. If anyone could break his curse, it would be her! He has to find her. No matter what! Even if there are annoying young brats like that girl around…

“You know, you’d be cuter if you had a nicer personality!” she calls after him, but he doesn’t turn his head to answer. He only marches on, slowly becoming more accustomed to his new form. 

With his feet dragging with every step, he becomes more and more aware of the overall exhaustion his body feels. No matter how long he might have been resting, the transformation must have taken a serious toll…

By the time he reaches the side of the water, he has to stop to lean against one of the alabaster pillars standing at the corner of the hourglass-shaped pool. Chest heaving, he rests his temple against the cool stone. How could someone as powerful as him be out of breath so quickly?

At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to find Alice. One moon’s cycle isn’t a lot of time, and there’s no telling whether or not he’s been asleep for longer than one night or not...He simply just doesn’t have the time to dilly-dally around, but his new body has other plans. 

Why couldn’t that blasted Cresselia send him directly to her? That would save them both the trouble of ever having to see each other again…

Looking out over the water, he watches as Buizel jumps out of the aqua and onto the land, shaking out its orange pelt before crawling over to where its parenting Floatzel awaits with a handful of Sitrus berries. Azurill float upon the surface lazily, watching him with curiosity but never daring to venture closer. In fact, as he glances around, he becomes increasingly aware of all the eyes on him...staring...trying to figure out what to make of the newcomer. 

Surely, some of them would remember the _great_ Darkrai. It would be difficult to forget someone like him…

Snorting, he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, trying to relax and calm his shaking figure...when he hears the footsteps on the stone beside him. 

“So...ummm….whaaaatchaaa doooiiinnnn?” 

With a growl, Darkrai glares out of the corner of his eye at the girl who obviously dared to follow him down the steps. She stands there with a mockingly innocent smirk, her hands behind her back as she stands on her tiptoes and leans in. 

“It’s none of your business…” he mutters, pushing himself off the pillar and turning to walk further away from the nuisance. 

“Oh, oh, oh! But it very much is!” argues the girl, pressing the issue as she runs around to stand in front of him and point a finger toward his unamused countenance. “Look, I found you, so it’s my business too!”

“Get out of my face…” Raising a hand, he slaps hers away and steps around her, leaving her with her cheeks puffed up and face turning red in annoyance. It doesn’t matter to him. She’s only getting in the way. 

“What’s your big rush, anyway?” she huffs, brows knitting together as whips around and watches him storm along the fountain’s path. 

Leaning forward heavily and legs threatening to buckle beneath him, he breathes out his answer as he tries to focus on getting to the next pillar at the far corner in front of him. “I’m looking for someone…”

“Oh? Well, I know just about everyone in town! I bet I could help you find them if you could help me with a little something~ You see, I’m a fashion--” 

Her voice starts to drift away, lost on deaf ears as Darkrai’s world begins to spin once again. A queasiness begins to fill his stomach, and his eyes lose their focus as his vision swims in a myriad of “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not looking well…”

“I’m...fine…” he breathes, eyes rolling back in his head just as the earth welcomed him with open arms. In the last seconds of his consciousness, he reached out, feeling hands grabbing at his arms as he fell limply and lost himself to a very...wet oblivion. 

“H-HEY!”

_ SPLASH! _

****Later…****

_ Tick...tick...tick...tick… _

" _Xatu! Xatu! Xatu! Xatu!_ ” croons the nearby Xatu-Clock: the first thing Darkrai hears as he finally comes to. 

The smell of sweet peas and vanilla almost assault his senses, and he twitches his nose as his eyes flutter open to stare at...a white ceiling? Sitting up, he notices with growing curiosity that he’s in a very...pink bed, stuffed poké-toys lying at the foot of the mattress in the forms of Piplups, Aipoms, Bunearies, and more. All around, the hot pink walls and white lace curtains of the nearby windows leave an unmistakable impression of the epitome of femininity. Dressers lined with photos of women in extravagant clothing, posters of probably famous poké-actors and actresses along the walls, and a brightly colored rug on the centermost area of the floor depicting a map of Sinnoh all paint a very indisputable assumption to Darkrai…

_ He’s died and gone to the Distortion Realm… _

Blinking, he reaches to pinch his shoulder and realizes in his horror that his clothes are missing...Well, most of them anyway. His pants are still very much there, but as for his vest, undershirt, gloves, and dress coat, the top half of his clothing is gone. Instead, he stares at his pale chest, torn between the shock of seeing a body he’s not used to and not having any covering. There’s a...lot of white on his body. It’s a sharp contrast to his usually solid black form. 

“Oh sweet Swanna~” gasps an unfortunately familiar voice, and Darkrai turns to see the girl from earlier standing in the doorway, holding a white bowl in her hand and leaning against the wall with the back of her hand pressed against her forehead. “You are~ a handsome thing, aren’t you? Oooh, momma~!”

“Where are my clothes?” is the first thing he growls, sneering at the blonde who only giggles in response. 

“Oh, they’re drying. I had to get them dried before the water ruined such nice clothes. I thought you’d be uncomfortable sleeping in wet, stiff clothing,” she explains, shrugging as she walks forward with a black Meowstic trailing behind her. Holding out the bowl toward him, she grins a Gengar-ish grin. “And my, did I make the right choice!”

The ex-pokémon stares at the bowl, not raising a hand to take it as he looks at the brown and green contents with disgust. “What is that?”

“Hmph, that’s some friggin’ soup. That’s what it is!” she huffs, pushing it even closer to him. “Go on! Eat it! Your stomach growled practically the entire way here…”

Reluctantly, he takes it, the heat resonating through the ceramic and to his palms. However, he doesn’t move to eat and simply stares at it in confusion. “Where is...here?”

“My house, silly! We can work out a payment later! Just eat some food and tell me where a gorgeous thing like you comes from, Sweet-cheeks~” Kneeling beside the bed, she props her chin up on her hand and places her elbow on the edge to look up to him with bright green eyes and wink. 

However, Darkrai doesn’t answer as he is still staring at his bowl. He looks from the floating chunks in the broth to the silver... _contraption_ sticking out of it. 

How is he supposed to eat this…? Is the silver thing edible?

“Hmm? What is it? Oh man, did I get my hair in it?!” cries the girl as she quickly cranes over to look into the bowl as well. 

“No…” he mutters, pulling it away from her and glaring in the opposite direction. There’s an odd burning sensation in his cheeks, and he’s not quite sure why…

“You’re even cuter when you blush!” she squeaks. She nearly gushes over him as she puts her hands to her cheeks. “How is that even possible?!”

“Blush?” Glancing back over to her, he tries to maintain his bitter persona, but the burning in his cheeks only intensifies and makes it harder to be convincing. 

“Pssh, don’t worry.” Waving her hand, she smirks and tilts her head. “I won’t tell anyone, tough guy.”

Grunting, he glances away again and glares accusingly at the soup. There’s no comeback that he has planned...and there’s no way that the _great Darkrai_ could ever admit to not knowing how to eat human food. The quicker he gets out of here, the better.

“So uh...do you have a name? As much as I’d like to, I can’t call you Sweet-cheeks all the time.”

Darkrai pauses in thought, his expression softening. A name? He can’t recall ever being called anything except by his cursed title. Time has not been kind to his memories, and he bites his lower lip as soft words fall upon the other’s ears.  "I don’t remember…”

“ _EH?!_ You don’t remember?!” The girl blinks, letting the knowledge sink in before she gasps and leans closer and into the other’s personal space. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON’T REMEMBER?!”

Her quick action startles the ex-King of Nightmare, the soup splattering on the pink sheet between them and all over the yellow sundress of the other. The heat burns Darkrai’s hands, and the ivory-haired boy hisses as he nearly launches himself backward into the nearby wall and holds his hand with a pained grimace. 

“ _MY DRESS!_ ” she shrieks, looking at the almost guaranteed stain on the cotton fabric. With a huff, her cheeks puff out in a pout, and she glowers at the shirtless boy on the bed. “What was that for?!”

Flinching at her tone, he stares at her wide-eyed, and he hates himself for feeling the way he does...but he can’t deny the racing in his heart...the tremble he can’t seem to shake. For the first time in a long time, he’s truly scared--scared of the utter fragile body he’s in...scared of being trapped in an unknown place...scared of being unable to find Alice. 

Seeing the terrified look on the other’s face, she softens, one brow raising as she manages a tiny smile. “Hey...I’m sorry...Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” is his response as he lowers his head and glares upward at her. 

“Hmm...oh really? That’s what you said before you fainted and fell into the fountain,” she chides, crossing her arms before reaching out. “Here, let me see.”

An inhuman growl falls from his lips, and he presses his back harder against the wall to avoid being touched. 

“Oh come on! You can trust me,” she giggles, flashing him a light smile. 

Darkrai pauses, and he regards her suspiciously for a moment before he hesitantly holds out his hand for her inspection. She takes it and holds it gently between her palms with a sympathetic expression. 

“Oh dear...I’m sorry...I’ll get something for that. Just...stay put, handsome, okay?” 

*********

" _Tssss!_ ” Darkrai winces, his hand jerking back as a cool liquid sprays over his burnt hand.

“H-heeyyy, calm down. I know...I know...it stings…” she sighs and kneels in front of him as he sits on the edge of the bed. Her hand tightens over his to keep it steady, and she sets the bottle aside as she uses her free hands to fan over the drying medicine. “It’ll pass in a few seconds; I promise.” 

Gritting his teeth, Darkrai slowly opens one of his closed eyes to look at the blonde in his discomfort. A small smile graces her pale face, the faint dotting of freckles of her prominent cheeks something the other hadn’t noticed until now...probably because of the thick layer of makeup she’s wearing. With her lashes fluttering against her cheeks, she watches his hand intently…Her touch is firm...yet gentle, almost reassuring as he slowly relaxes, the sting fading away quickly. 

“There...Is that better?” She glances up to catch his reluctant nod. 

The burning in his cheeks seems to have reappeared, and he glances over at the bottle...wondering if the medicine would help to quell it…

Gently patting his knee, she stands and takes a small curtsy and a wink. “That’s Nurse Anya at your service~” she cooes, and Darkrai tilts his head as he rests his hand on his thigh. 

“Anya?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes, where’s my manners? The name’s Anya! It’s nice to meet ya!” Anya sticks out her left hand, her Gengar-grin returning. 

Staring at her hand, Darkrai blinks, regarding it curiously as he glances from it to her face in silent question. 

“It’s a handshake, silly. Just use your hand...grab mine...and give it a ni~ce lil’ shake,” she giggles, her other hand resting on her hip as she lifts an incredulous brow. 

“A...handshake..?” he murmurs, letting it sink in as he lifts his left (unburnt) hand to grab hers. He allows her to slowly lift his hand up and down, watching with the curiosity of a young child. 

“There ya go! Geez, that must be some amnesia,” she comments, pulling her hand away to rest her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Hmm…Well, you did say you were looking for someone...Who was it again?”

_ "Alice.” _

“Oh right!” She grins, snapping her fingers. “That’s right! Alice! Look, kid, I know just about every Steve, Rick, and Charlie in this town. If you stick with me, you’ll go places.” 

“You know Alice?” he asks...to which Anya replies with a half sigh-half chuckle. 

“W-well...not really. But I know some people that might,” she admits, a tiny sweatdrop gathering on her temple. However, her attitude does a complete one-eighty in a matter of seconds, and she holds out her finger in the ‘number-one’ position. “ _But_ , you’ll have to pay a small fee!”

“A fee? I don’t have any money…” Darkrai says with his gaze to the floor. 

“Oh, no~ I don’t need any money. What I need is... _your body~_ ” she croons, stepping closer as that grin grows from ear to ear. 

“M-my _body?_ If you’re implying that-” he begins, his heart skipping a beat as he leans backward with wide eyes. The burning of his face returns, and he swallows nervously. 

“No, no, no!” she huffs, slapping his shoulder to every syllable with the return of her puffy, pouty expression. “Get your head out of the gutter! I wouldn’t date any man who doesn’t even know his own name! Hmph! Look, I’m a fashion designer.”

“A...fashion...designer?”

“Yeeesssss,” she sighs while throwing her arms out as if offering herself to Arceus. “I make clothes. You see, every spring, there’s a contest in Alamos Town showcasing the most beautiful designs in Sinnoh, and the winner gets to design a whole line for a company in Hearthome City ANNNDDDDD they get to open a boutique in Kalos~ _Ahn~_ It’s always been my dream every since I was a little girl!”

She pauses with a sigh, gaze getting a dreamy look to them as she hugs herself and wraps herself in her arms. “Ahhh…..” Shaking her head, she turns back to Darkrai with a stern expression. “BUT, in order to compete, you have to have a model. That’s where you~ come in.”

“A model?” Staring down the finger pointed in his face, Darkrai purses his lips in thought. He doesn’t have the time to play these games with a mortal…

“Yes. You wear my clothes, walk down the stage, strut that sexy stuff, and batta-bing, batta-boom, I’m fabulously famous,” Anya explains whilst moving to stand upright and brushing her hair over her shoulder. “It’s simple stuff, really.”

“ _No_ …” he snaps, scowling as he moves to get up. “Thank you for your help, but I can find Alice on my own. I’m not a puppet…” Arceus knows that he’s been enough of one in his lifetime…

Waving her hands frantically in front of him in an attempt to stop his leaving, Anya panics. “W-wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!!!!” Darkrai pauses, raising a brow in question. “I-I’ll make it worth your while. You can st-stay here! Free bed, free food, AND I’ll help you find Alice! Just please, please, pretty PLEASE do this one, ittybittylittletinyfreeakingminieenyteeeeennnyyyyyy thing for me!”

She falls to her knees with the last part of her statement, putting her hands together as if praying to him. He’d seen humans do that in an attempt to persuade him from cursing their dreams for the rest of their miserable lives...but never to ask him to stay…

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty pretty please with a little Slurpuff on top~?” 

Running his uninjured hand down his face, he huffs, hand pulling at his skin from the pressure. He rolls his eyes, growing irritated at the incessant begging at his feet. “FINE!” he snaps, baring his teeth. “Just stop!”

“YAY~!” she squeals, jumping up and doing some sort of quick, mini clap with the tips of her fingertips. Her cheeks stain a bright red, delight obvious in her emerald eyes. “Heh….heh...I’ll go get my measure tape~”

And he watches as she nearly skips out the door, the cat pokémon that had followed her in simply following her out again with a face nearly as unamused as Darkrai’s. Even from where he sits, he can hear her giddy giggles from across the home, and he sighs as he lays back down to stare at the ceiling. 

_ “Cresselia...what have you gotten me into?” _


End file.
